A New Beginning
by Galadrielle18
Summary: First in the "New Beginnings"-Series. After Éomer rescues Haldir from death, Elrond discovers a terrible secret from the past and decides to help. Warning: slash


Title: A New Beginning

Author: Galadrielle

Pairing: Elrond/Glorfindel, Aragorn/Legolas

Rating: NC-17

Warning: mention of past rape, hurt-comfort, AU

Summary: After Éomer rescues Haldir from death, Elrond discovers a terrible secret from the past and decides to help.

He survived the battle only with a lot of luck. Haldir was just recovering from the wounds he got in said battle.

Éomer had found him as he lay on the field dying and Lord Elrond healed him as much as he was able to. Now the rest was up to Haldir himself. The elf could feel the strength of the man who rescued him in his body. Helping him heal his body and soul…

Haldir was grateful to Éomer, because the man got a wound on his own to bring Haldir back to the castle as there were also Orcs and Urukais out there which slaughtered trough the remaining survivors.

Haldir could still hear the words from the man "I will not let you die! Do you hear me? You won't die on me!!!"

This fierce declaration was met with silence because Haldir couldn't concentrate enough to say something in return.

Once Éomer was back in the castle his vision blurt and he saw a wound on his leg which was oozing blood. As the world went dark he heard the cries of the elves and his uncle, King Théoden.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Éomer, can you hear me?" asked a voice next to him... or was it in his mind? he couldn't say.

"Lord Elrond, how is he... will he recover from this wound..." Eowyn's voice, a bit frightened.

"Ai, my Lady he is just exhausted and then there is the blood loss. It's not a terrible wound, but the combination of everything coming on to him makes him weaker than he should be." again Elrond's voice.

"Elrond, he rescued Haldir from death and I am grateful that both will live." Éomer couldn't recognize this voice.

Aragorn saw the movement on the bed and knew that Éomer was awake.

As he opened his eyes he saw an elf with long blond hair standing behind an elf with dark hair.

Aragorn saw the confusion in his eyes and introduced them.

„Éomer, it is good to see you are awake! This is Lord Elrond and Glorfindel from Rivendell. They were here to help and after the battle they took care of the wounded. They healed Haldir and yourself after you brought Haldir in and kept him alive unconsciously using your own live force!"

„Is that why I feel so weak?" Éomer asked quietly.

„Yes, Éomer. Also you lost a lot of blood because of the arrow wound on your leg. But we were able to heal it and now you must drink this to replace the blood you lost!" with that Elrond gave him a phial and he drank it down without hesitation.

The others were shocked because they thought he wouldn't take it without protest.

„What? I was supposed to take it... so why shouldn't I?"

„I must say my Nephew that it is unusual of you to trust someone that easily!" Théoden said from beside the bed.

Éomer knew what his uncle meant but he felt save with the elves for the first time since he was eight.

„I know that I can trust them! They healed me, why would the now want to hurt me?"

„Elves would never hurt someone who is either hurt or a friend. You are in all categories right now, Éomer!" came the quiet voice from beside him.

Only then Éomer saw the beautiful elf beside him. Lying next to him... in the same bed.

Suddenly there wasn't Haldir beside him, rather it was a pale man, touching him, holding a knife in his hand. He couldn't get free and began to suffocate as the man beat him into submission....

The others stood there watching as Éomer suddenly became pale as death and seemed to tremble.

His eyes had a far away look and he breathed irregular.

Elrond bend over him and touched his face to see what was wrong.

What he saw made his heart lurch and he backed away from the bed to stand against the wall.

„Elrond, what is it? He is ok, so why is he having this seizure?" Aragorn asked.

„That is not for you to know!" Elrond yelled. He was shocked by the fear and pain he had seen in the man's eyes.

„I will give him something to make him sleep." He stated calmer.

Elrond wouldn't allow Éomer to be hurt by no one.

„Théoden, where is this traitor who betrayed you?" he asked with sudden interest.

„That snake ran to his master after Gandalf freed me of his curse!" replied Théoden fiercely.

„Since when was he at you castle?" It was only an idea but he saw a face and a name in Eomer's eyes.

„Ten years"

„We should let Éomer sleep and Haldir will stay with him! Could you show us our quarters?"

Aragorn, Gandalf, Haldir, Legolas and Glorfindel looked at him shocked. Elrond seemed to be a lot colder to Théoden than before.

Leaving Haldir with Éomer the others followed Gamling to their room to see what happened to make him this furious.

_________________________________________________________________________

As they entered Elrond let out an anguish cry. Then he went berserk and threw everything that wasn't solid against the wall.

The others just looked on. Aragorn and Legolas were a bit frightened because they only knew Elrond as gentle and quiet.

Gandalf knew that his old friend had a temper when he allowed it to show.

Glorfindel knew that he should give his long time lover time to calm down, but as Elrond sank to the ground and began to cry he went over and took him in his arms. He began a rocking motion and stroked his hair and back to sooth him.

As Elrond felt the arms of his beloved around him he started to calm down.

What he had seen in Eomer's heart and mind had been terrible and he wished he could make it all better. At the same time he knew that Haldir would keep watch over Éomer. Nevertheless he wouldn't leave Éomer here. He would die if he stayed behind when the friends left and he would be alone again.

Glorfindel carried Elrond to the bed and sat him down on the edge.

Gandalf sat down beside him while Glorfindel sat on the ground before the bed, facing Elrond.

Aragorn took Legolas hand and then took two chairs to the bed to sit down.

„My friend, what is it that torments your heart and mind?" Gandalf asked.

„You remember the seizure Éomer had? That was a memory that escaped his hold and as I touched him I saw it all... He is a tormented soul and it was Haldir who caused this."

Gandalf looked confused but decided that they needed to know.

„What of Haldir caused it?"

„His presence in the bed... He is terrified of being alone with a man and that Haldir lay beside him..."

„Shouldn't you tell us what it was you saw, beloved? It would allow us to help!" Fin interrupted him.

„I don't want to remember it. I am so old and thought I saw everything but... it is just so... evil and..."

„Shh, stay calm and remember we are trying to help."

„I saw a boy. I think he wasn't older than eight... he was playing happily in the garden, but than there was a shadow and there was a small pale man. He seemed to resemble a snake. The next Memory was that he was lying in his bed, sleeping as suddenly something wakes him. The boy, Éomer, begins to scream and gets backhanded across the face. He is crying and murmuring „No!!!! Grima no, please!!" But the man, Grima, isn't even listening to him and ties him up. "Tze Tze Tze. Little Éomer, you will call me Master or I will cut your tongue out. I had something better planned for your mouth... and the rest of you!" Oh God, Fin! He raped Éomer! A child without remorse and he hurt him so bad."

The others were shocked. They knew Éomer as strong and fierce.

Fins face was tight and a tear escaped his eyes. It couldn't be that someone would willingly hurt a child!

„That can't be! Elrond how can someone do that and not be punished?!" now he began to cry harder.

It was Elrond now who soothed him as he embraced him and knelt before him on the ground.

„What about Théoden, Eowyn, the Guards? Someone had to notice?!" Aragorn was getting agitated. It was his fault that Grima was still alive.

„Grima took him again and again... Éomer was terrified and alone. Grima told him that it was his uncles wish to discipline him. Then the next time Grima gave Éomer a potion of some kind. It made him see his uncles face as he was raped. Éomer thinks since then that everybody hates him and that he deserves to be treated like that. Grima broke him in more than one way. He feels worthless and useless."

„We will take him with us when we go home, right Elrond?" asked Fin.

„That was my plan. We will tell them that Éomer can't be separated from Haldir Éomer really wants to leave this land. I will inform Haldir tomorrow. He should be strong enough by then to handle the message." Elrond felt better now that he knew he wasn't the only one furious and now they had a plan to carry out.

End for now


End file.
